the_safe_just_dancefandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance 2014
Just Dance 2014 '''is a dance game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fifth installment in the series and the first to be released on the PS4 & Xbox One. It is the first Just Dance Game to include a Year instead of a number. The game was released on October 8 2013 on last gen consoles and In November 15 for PS4 and November 22 for Xbox One. Gameplay Like the other games, you must mimic the dancers moves. The dance is rated either X, OK, GOOD or PERFECT. The Wii remote, PS3 motion controller, PS4 motion controller/camera, and the Kinect sensor are the judges on how well you are in sync with the dancer The game has returning modes like Dance Mashup, Alternative Mode, Puppet Master Mode (Now Party Master), Dance Battle, and Dancer Card. After you dance, you will get mojo points that help you boost up your dance rank. The mojo points also help you unlock dance mashups, new dancer card avatars, alternative modes, battles and more. Just Sweat includes various different routines that have dances to specific songs. The sweat routines, unlike Just Dance 4, have a choreography that goes along to a song in game. Just Sweat mode allows the dancer to select what songs he or she would like to dance to. When dancing the game tracks, calories burned. The Xbox One can support 6 players at once, and the PlayStation 4 gives the player the option of being tracked by the PlayStation 4 camera or move remote. Difficulty levels of songs by number (1, 2, 3, or 4) have been replaced with Easy, Medium, Hard or Hardest. Mode Features * On Stage mode: A brand new mode available across all motion control platforms. This mode puts the spotlight on one particular dancer's performance with two back-up dancers supporting. The "star" of the routine dances, performs, and sings along with the track to accrue points. The star can take the role seriously and show off how talented they are, or goof off and be silly with friends or family dancing in the background. * World Dance Floor: brand new feature available on all motion control platforms. The World Dance Floor is Just Dance's first ever online multiplayer mode. The feature allows people from different parts of the world–or even just your neighbor down the street–to dance together to the same song at the same time. Players join a crew and dance to different themes ("Boys vs. Girls" "Crew A vs. Crew B") that pit various crews against each other. In between songs players can check out global leader boards, fun Just Dance stats, and community updates. * Just Sweat mode: back and more robust than ever. The Just Sweat calorie tracking feature is usable in any game mode. Available on all motion control platforms, now players can opt-in to track calories regardless of what mode they're playing. For those Just Dancers who really want to personalize their work out, players can create customized playlists. The playlists can include any Just Sweat routines in whichever order the player prefers. * Just Dance TV: lets players browse through and share their favorite Autodance videos. With the upgraded Just Dance TV, a Themed channel has been added, and players with the coolest uploads will rise to the top in the all-new Spotlight channel. There is also the ability to share any video you see across Just Dance TV on Twitter or Facebook, the option to follow specific players, and the choice to receive notifications when new content is posted. * Autodance feature: updated; lets the players create funny video vignettes of their routine. Players can customize their videos and make each one completely unique: from custom borders, to color filters, or even changing the proportions of people's hands or heads, the changes are quirky and fun. * Karaoke: new feature available on all motion control platforms that have a microphone. Tracks a player's voice and gives MOJO points based on how accurate the player sings.Wii needs microphone need to be bought separately in order to use this feature. Track List The game contains '''46 music tracks. (54 in total) * ♂ - Male * ♀ - Female * P''' - PAL Region * '''N - NTSC Region * ABBA '''- This song also appears on ABBA: You Can Dance * '''F - Unlock with this * POP - Unlock with this (Code for website is OCT3114LYD1) * ' *''' ' - Cover Alternate Routines There are '''28 alternate routines. * ♀ - Female * ♂ - Male * E''' - Not on the Wii * '''XO - Only on Xbox One * U''' - Uplay unlockable on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Wii U * '''DLC - Downloadable content from the store for real money or Wii Points. Dance Mash-Up This is where dancers from past games and the same game and their moves are put in one routine, each for a short amount of time. Difficulties are removed from them. * U''' = Uplay Exclusive * '''M = Needs to be unlocked in specific month * S''' = Sweat Mashup Battle Mode This is where two songs are to battle together. They last 3 rounds. Whoever has the most victories wins. Only '''4 battles appears in the game * ♂ - Male * ♀ - Female Downloadable Content See also DLC Of Just Dance 2014 * 4''' - Also on Just Dance 4 * '''WiiU - Also on Just Dance Wii U * 4D - Also a DLC on Just Dance 4 * P '''- PAL region * '''F - Free * R - Unavailable in some countries (especially NTSC) TriviaEdit * The previous Just Dance games in the main series had routines containing solo females by female artists to be first on the list. In this, the first song to appear on the list is Kiss You, which is by One Direction (all-male band), and it has a dance crew of four males. This is the first game to have male dancers and artists and non-solo routines be the first on the list. * On the PAL cover, it shows a male dancer in a red suit with spikes, but even though he's shown often he doesn't appear in the game. * On the Wii, DLCs cannot be directly put on the SD card when buying it, and if they are on the SD card by transferring them in the Archives list in the Extras panel, they cannot be played from there. * The mash ups have gold moves again, but not all of them do and some gold moves don't count as a move. * This is the first Just Dance game where there are alternate modes as DLCs. * With the PlayStation 4's camera, it's been reported that the camera isn't good at tracking moves, especially if the player doesn't have a lot of space to dance. If you dance with someone else, you get less points. * Every DLC comes with an avatar looking like the dancer. * As followed from the last 3 games, Just Dance 2014 won a KCA award for 'Best Video Game'. ** This is the first time though that it wasn't announced, but revealed after the show. * The reason they called it Just Dance 2014 is because they wanted it to be like sports games. * This is the first Just Dance game in the main series that has two songs by the same artist on the main list without one of them being for any kind of special edition. * On the Xbox One the four player dance crews cannot support six players. ** This is because 4 cannot go into 6 evenly, unlike 1,2,3, and 6 which can. * This is the first game in the series where the regional exclusives have male dancers. * The first set of DLCs (Roar, Can't Hold Us, Wake Me Up, and We Can't Stop) came with an avatar that looked like the dancers in the songs and another avatar that resembles some of the characters from Rayman legends, another Ubisoft game. Roar has Barbara, Can't Hold Us has Rayman, Wake Me Up has Teensie, and We Can't Stop has Globax. * For the karaoke to work on the Wii, the player needs a handheld USB microphone connected to the Wii. * All of the battles are marked as Medium. * This is the first game where the menu is not different for Kinect. * All monthly mashups come with avatars. * Whenever the dancers load, a silhouette of Beauty and a Beat is shown before the dancer loads. (This is what happen with Just Dance Wii U althought that game has some menu changes). * Also if the silhouette appears in song select behind it you can read JD5. This could suggest that the game was called Just Dance 5 for quite a bit of development. * This is so far the only game in the main Just Dance series that doesn't have a Britney Spears cover song. * There is no special edition for this game. * Any copies of Just Dance 2014 bought within October through September has errors in pictograms and lyrics. ** However any copies bought in September 21 through present has fixed these errors. * Both of the German songs that appear in the game, Moskau and 99 Luftballons, are covered. * This is the first time that a 6-Player crew is an alternate mode. ** However, the six player crew is considered the classic mode on the Xbox One, while the classic mode for the other platforms are considered the alternate mode. * This is the first game that doesn't include a Britney Spears cover song, and this continues to Just Dance 2015 and maybe even the next Just Dance game. VideosEdit 01:31 Just Dance 2014 - Debut Trailer - E3 2013 Ubisoft Conference Debut Trailer 01:12 Just Dance 2014 Trailer - E3 2013 E3 Trailer Add a photo to this gallery Category:Games